Pharmacy prescription products may generally be processed by registered pharmacists hired to take responsibility for the accuracy and consistency of the pharmacy filling process. However, pharmacist time may be more efficiently spent in an advisory role to a customer, which may educate patients/customers about their prescriptions and improve customer service. In this situation, product filling may be more economically billed to non-registered pharmacists or technicians. One of the most important roles in the filling process is product verification, in which both the type of pharmacy product and the quantity or amount of the product must be inspected. Existing systems may not be adequate in supporting pharmacy product prescription filling by non-registered pharmacists or technicians.